


【elu】探索

by Yanrihansizhong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Older Lucas, Younger Eliott, happy end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanrihansizhong/pseuds/Yanrihansizhong
Summary: 网络漫画家Eliott  X 天文学家LucasEliott视角描写，Lucas设定比Eliott大三岁。是1111号平行世界的elu





	1. 一、138亿光年

Eliott还是第一次知道，巴黎郊外这座山顶上的白塔是一个天文观测站。

他也只是在黄昏逢魔之时随便沿着修筑的山路，一路漫无目的地开车到达了观测站的门口。被山体郁郁葱葱不同种类的树木包住的观测站，白色墙面的一侧爬满翠绿的爬墙虎，像一座被封印的无人知道的城堡，而这座城堡差不多两米的大铁门只被一把锈锁随意挂住——他可以进去，Eliott想。

推开门的咔嗒声，在一片静谧中让Eliott心跳加速，不管是什么年纪什么时候人们总是会对充满了“为什么”的地方产生浓厚的兴趣。

但遗憾的是，Eliott只是刚刚踏进去一步，就被抓了个现行。

“嗨先生！”  
Eliott转身看到一个穿着暖棕色马甲背心的男人不知道什么时候站在自己身后，那个人推了推鼻梁上的银白边框眼镜对Eliott说：“观测站没有邀请不能进入。”

Eliott内心为这位湛蓝色眸子充满学者气息的家伙吹了个口哨，他钟爱这种类型。  
“我认识这个观测站的站长，老实说我是你们站长的朋友。”  
Eliott扬起来被他的朋友们说充满杀伤力和亲和力满分的笑容，内里藏着一丝狡黠。

“这不可能。”  
男人缓步走向Eliott，一口否决Eliott的谎言。  
“哦为什么？”Eliott耸肩随意反问道，他侧过身，让男人走进去他只伸进去一只脚的观测站庭院。

学者先生站在铁门旁，他摘下了眼镜，向Eliott伸出了右手。  
“认识一下‘馆长的朋友’先生，我是这个观测站的现任站长，Lucas Lallemant。”  
说完，Lucas馆长就憋不住笑意了，他伸出去手都在颤抖着。

Shit，Eliott舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己真是来对了地方。这个小馆长真是太合他的胃口了。

*

“所以你是个画家，Eliott？”  
馆长先生递给了坐在观测站大厅沙发上的Eliott一杯咖啡，自己也在他的对面坐下。  
“漫画家，先生，准确来说是一位网络漫画家。”他纠正道。每一个线条都带着可爱气息的漫画和那些静悄悄待在美术馆的画作可不一样。  
Lucas发出一声赞叹“现代科技带来的职业”。

他们刚品尝到一口，楼上就传来了一阵声音。  
“嗨！Lallemant博士，你现在就来啦。”  
一位有着一头红色大波浪的姑娘出现在二楼楼梯口。  
“博士？”  
“天文学的，我今年已经到30岁啦。”30岁的天才博士冲着27岁的网络漫画家做了个鬼脸。

“哇哦，这位帅哥是谁呀，你的朋友吗博士？”姑娘好奇地问道。  
Eliott眨了眨眼睛，他看向Lucas：“我是您的朋友吗博士？”  
“哦你当然是了。”  
“我们观测站还从来没有来过这么帅的帅哥呢，你以后可以常来呀博士的朋友。”小姑娘虽然觉得这两人的对话莫名有些诡异，但还是热情的邀请着。  
“嘿Danney，昨晚轨迹图你是做完了吗？”Lucas不想再继续这个尴尬的话题，连忙戳中姑娘的痛点。  
“哦不博士，你长得挺可爱的怎么能这样呢。”任命的准备再回归到线条世界的Danney，上楼之前给了Eliott一个“他总是这样不可爱”的表情。

Eliott感觉到了温暖，说：“你们这里很像一个家。”  
在外看被绿植围绕的观测站，就像是一座神秘的城堡，但里面并没有让人感受到冰冷的现代科技感，Lucas馆长把第一层仔细规划了好久，沙发中间放着一台大屏幕的液晶电视，旁边是一个长木桌——他们用来吃饭的，咖啡机就摆在木桌旁的吧台上面，吧台里面堆积着观测站成员各自喜爱的酒水，再往旁边就是厨房……

“厨房只有Yann一个人使用。”Lucas撇撇嘴，他本来是想把那里安排成游戏室的。  
“Yann?观测站总共有几个人啊？”  
“算上我总共有五个，我跟Yann和三个常驻助手，Danney就是Yann的助手，其他两位则是我名下的学生，有时候城里的大学生们也会来这里做科研实验。”Lucas博士回答道。

二楼则是他们五个每个人专属的房间，因为他们需要熬夜观察再赶紧推算测绘，很多时候都会在观测站休息。  
“三楼……”Lucas停顿下来，Eliott发现馆长先生的眼睛里面充满着自豪的光芒。  
“是一层观测室。”

那是白塔的秘密花园，打掉三楼原有的所有房间，将圆弧形玻璃覆盖在城堡上面，小心翼翼地选着观察角度和天窗口的大小方位，白天会有着满室阳光，夜晚头顶上是整个星空。

 

“我们的‘夏威夷天文台群’。”白塔观测站站长是这么说的。

 

平常人就如同Eliott和我们的眼中，夏威夷是什么样子的呢？沙滩、冲浪和隔绝世外的腥咸海水。  
但是对于Lucas博士来说，那是他大学时期他的教授眼中带着光芒和向往的天堂，是他曾经被邀请去过一次就一直渴望的伊旬园。在那个更多是作为旅游胜地被人知道的夏威夷岛上，有各个国家的斥巨资搭建的超大直径的望远镜，有每个国家优秀卓越的天文学家在上面记录观测，探讨着138亿光年的奇迹，用着ALMA（阿塔卡玛毫米亚毫米波阵列）世界级最忙碌的望远镜，充满一肚子“为什么”的去看这颗蔚蓝色星球的周围。

“我也会去的。”  
Eliott听到博士是这么说的。  
“我一定会去的。”

说着自己喜爱事物兴奋过头的男人，反应过来后一脸抱歉地对漫画家说：“抱歉，我……”

“不用抱歉Lucas。”Eliott快速说道，他盯着这个大了自己三岁的天文学博士：“你看看我才要说抱歉，你会介意吗，我是说，我直接叫你Lucas。”  
被猝不及防的后辈这样亲密称呼的Lucas博士，耳翼微红，他摇了摇头：“我有时候就会这样，忘记别人的感受，喋喋不休地念叨着史瓦西半径和吸积盘。”  
“那是什么？”  
“黑洞相关的东西，我想您不会想知道黑洞自旋和吸积盘到底有没有关系吧。”Lucas语气苦恼，揉着自己那头柔顺贴在一起的头发，这使得有一缕不听话的呆毛翘起来，Eliott看着那撮小头发时，感觉自己的心都被呆毛撩拨了下。  
“放心吧，我不会像跟你相亲的对象一样，把你扔在这里转身就走的。”Eliott憋着坏对Lucas博士说，这成功的让30岁的博士先生羞红了脸，语气慌张地问：“你怎么知道？！”说完自己还懊悔，这不是直接承认了吗。

Eliott起身：“不带我去看看‘夏威夷’吗？”  
“嘿男孩，别想转移话题，再说了……你…你怎么把自己和我相亲对象作为比较类。”

因为，我对你意图不轨，我亲爱的博士。坏蛋漫画家看着走在前面带路的，比Eliott自己矮了差不多10公分的天才博士这么想到，他太可爱了。  
在门口说“你不可能是‘馆长朋友’”时，一脸严肃但还是没有掩饰好弯着的眼角，真的没办法让Eliott转身开车离开这里，而是顺着Lucas博士内心想的那种滑稽场景演了下去。无意识晃几下头侃侃而谈天文知识时那副快夸我我好乖的样子，让Eliott根本没有注意到他说话的内容，夸就对了，阴险的家伙这么想这么做后，很满意地看着对方耳翼粉红。

Eliott看到小博士二楼上三楼时，中间旋转角那面墙上装着的玻璃被黄昏的橙阳穿透，折射照在Lucas身上，为他添上一层不切实际感。这太美好了，像是小说和电影描述的罗曼蒂克那样，Eliott停下上楼的脚步，抓紧了楼梯扶手——木质的涂了层保护胶，他用力到自己的手被硌的酸痛。  
“Eliott？”  
Lucas在叫我，Eliott抬头，博士正疑惑地看着他还问他：“发生什么了吗？”  
Eliott摇了摇头，他害怕这一切只是梦。

Lucas馆长的伊旬园，整个房间铺着一层深蓝色星空色的厚地毯，中间架着一台4.5米口径的麦哲伦望远镜，镜口前摆放着几本笔记本电脑，红蓝黑色的数据线转接口链接在一起。

“来看这个，Eliott。”

在麦哲伦后面，有一台小巧的，黄铜色镜筒的望远镜。  
“Coronado SolarMAX 系列的，我叫他‘Quadrantids’（象限仪座）。”  
“它很美。”Eliott心里默念了几遍Lucas为它起的名字，夸奖道。

博士自豪地旋转开镜盖，微调极轴后，他伸手做了个请的绅士动作。

“你很幸运Eliott，现在你用这个看向天空，说不定可以发现今晚闪烁在地球上的第一颗星。”  
“哦不，等等等等……”  
Lucas认真的拉着Eliott的双手，指导他放在正确的位置，Eliott感受着天文学家柔软的指腹和掌心的纹路，他不收控制地被对方所吸引。

我确实很幸运，Eliott在Lucas的指导下触碰到冰凉丝绸感的镜筒时，在‘睁开眼睛’看到另一种深蓝色的夜空时，这么想到。

 

宇宙是在138亿光年的大爆炸产生的，在一百年前有一位白胡子老人预言说宇宙中存在着一个只允许人家进去它的内里，不允许再跑出来的小气鬼天体，过了六十年，又来一个学者，他将这个被人们称为‘黑洞’的家伙，用墨点一个点一个点的小心绘制在一张照相纸上。

而在蔚蓝地球上的48.8N 2.3E的法国巴黎远郊，公历2015年年末的现在，一个白色观测站的顶楼，你将我的手搭在了你的‘象限仪座’，我看到了今夜闪烁在夜空的第一颗星。

“我找到他了！”Eliott在找到一颗微弱光芒的后，开心地让Lucas去看他的成果。

“Good Job！（干得好）”  
他们默契地碰了下拳头，对视，为Eliott的第一颗星星。Eliott看着Lucas比自己浅了好几个色度的蓝眼睛满是笑意，他的蓝真好看。他感慨。

“不过看得我有点眼睛疼了。”Eliott无奈地说，他没有经验，只是睁大眼睛不敢放过一瞬的微亮。  
“你们这里有眼药水吗？”  
“……”  
“Lucas?”  
“抱歉，”Lucas博士好像才反应过来：“怎么了？”  
“我想要个眼药水，博士。”  
Lucas刚刚在想什么啊，Eliott有些气馁，是只有自己一个人在为肯定有长达5秒甚至更久一点的对视，而心扑通扑通地一阵狂跳吗。  
他的喜欢，在那时，肯定都藏不住的从眼中跑出来了。

“抱歉，我们好像还没有配眼药水放在这里。”Eliott听到Lucas博士的回答，没有什么波动，他还在为刚刚的小失落而低落着。

不过。  
“不过我们，嗯更准确来说只是我一个人，我还有另外一种让你缓解眼部疲劳的方法，你要试试吗？”Lucas的语气带着一种决心。  
Eliott疑惑的抬起头，就感受到眼睛被Lucas用手遮住。

 

“闭上眼睛Eliott。”

放在眼前的手被挪走，睫毛条件反应地颤抖了下，Eliott就听到Lucas小声嘟囔着“不要睁开”，这是在撒娇吗？Eliott刚刚这样想到。突然他的右眼上，就被印上了一个柔软的吻。

 

Eliott不敢置信地睁开眼睛。  
“现在好点了吗Eliott先生？”Lucas调皮地做了个鬼脸。  
博士先生说：“刚刚我骗您的，那不是一颗星星先生，我想可能只是天窗刮进来的一小点白絮。”  
他又说：“但是当我看见您的眼睛的时候，我发现，星星其实跑到了您的眼睛里。”

 

回应Lucas的，是Eliott把他拉进怀中，令人眩晕的唇与唇之间的吻。


	2. 二、Quadrantids（象限仪座）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么我笔下的Lucas这么会说骚话？？画室这样，探索也这样！！（都是妈妈教的好！对！就是这样的！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微Yann单箭头lulu

“你真的不考虑跟我一起住吗？”Eliott扮做可怜兮兮的样子拉着对方的袖口，对着交往三个月，比自己大了三岁已经成为天文学博士的，目前拥有自己专属观测站的Lucas Lallemant，他亲爱的男朋友，日常提出来同居请求。

Lucas搂着漫画家男朋友的脖子，与他进行了一次接吻，天文学家说:“在你画的漫画中，我们不是都已经同居两个半月了吗？”博士冲着一脸不敢置信我受伤了的男朋友，眨了眨眼。

在三个月前第一次见面，Eliott和Lucas就在第一次遇见的天体观测站的三楼，在那架有着黄铜色镜筒的象限仪座望远镜旁边，进行了浪漫的闪电告白，快速的沉入爱河。他们两个人就像是在其他平行宇宙认识过无数次，相爱过无数次那般，从身体到灵魂都无比契合，分分秒秒地过着与对方在一起的每一刻。

“你认真的吗宝贝那可是漫画？！等下，你上网看我画的漫画了？？”  
“对啊。”博士先生一脸理所当然，支持男朋友的事业有什么不对吗？  
“噢，”Eliott第一次感觉到了什么是害羞，“可你是个博士。”忘了说了，Eliott画的是面向初高中少女的那种漫画，就那种，拜托别问了，Eliott会想从观测站三楼跳下去的。

Lucas不想继续这个话题了，他撅起来了嘴——这是他们俩最近约定的信号——每次对方撅起嘴就代表着这时候什么话都不要说了，直接接个吻就完事了。

于是在送Lucas博士进去白塔观测站以后，Eliott才突然意识到，狡猾的亲亲Lucas是不是又成功的转移话题了？

Eliott无奈又甜蜜地摇了摇头，准备开车门，肩膀突然被拍了下。  
“宝贝你是又有什么东西落下了……嘿Yann。”  
转过头才发现不是Lucas博士的Eliott飞快的扬起笑容，对着恋人的同事打了声招呼，虽然他只见过这位和Lucas一样都是天文学博士的Yann一两次面。

“你刚刚是在跟Lucas接吻？”Yann的眉头皱着，语气有些冲。  
Eliott的笑容淡了下去，他说：“你想说什么？”  
“我问你是不是跟Lucas谈恋爱了？你，跟Lucas你们两个男的……”

“Yann——！”在Eliott不知道自己要做出来什么事情之前，Lucas突然从观测站跑出来，打断了Yann接下来的话。  
“你在干什么？”Lucas生气地冲着Yann，他的好搭档吼到。  
“Lucas你才是，你在做什么？你知不知道现在是2016年1月份了，你就要成功了你知不知道？在这种关键时刻，你他妈在干什么？你跟一个男的谈起来恋爱了？”  
“你是要说，你从小到大，从你父亲Lallemant教授那里继承的梦想，要抛弃在这座小小的观测站中了吗？”

Eliott张了张嘴，他看到Lucas被一顿训斥的沉默。  
“什么意思，我不懂。”Eliott好像听到自己哑着嗓子问在场的其他两个人。  
“没事Eliott.”他的男朋友撑起来一个勉强的微笑：“我们晚上见好吗？”

今晚有象限仪座流星雨，Lucas从半个月前就开始期待想跟Eliott两个人一起待在三楼，在Lucas的‘象限仪座’旁边摆上两个松软的靠垫，拿着一大堆零食啤酒（Eliott还嘲笑他，身为博士先生却吃的那么高中生），把镜筒拉到最低，Eliott和Lucas就躺在靠垫上等着象限仪座略过地球的第一道轨迹出现的时候，他们就要交换一个甜蜜又考验肺活量的吻。

 

*  
“嗨，Eliott。”给Eliott打开门的是Danney，这个热情的姑娘在知道他们两个在一起后给了他们最美好的祝福，但此时她的神情有些不太好看。

“Lucas在哪里？”Eliott微笑问道。  
“emm博士在二楼，他还有一点绘制图拖欠了，听说昨晚他没有完成。”Danney咬了下嘴唇，又补充道：“博士今天的状态很糟糕，他甚至将小数点后移了四个单位。”

为什么昨晚没有完成呢？因为昨晚Eliott跟Lucas开车去了一家五星酒店，要了一间最顶层的总统套件，拥有了一次堪称完美的体验。  
是因为我。Eliott想。

“你跟他说这么多也没有用。”Yann一脸疲惫的从二楼下来。  
“对不起，Eliott。”他向Eliott道了歉：“我不该早晨冲着你发脾气的。”  
“但我能给你说点事情吗，是关于，Lucas的。”

30岁成为博士，为人津津乐道的光鲜背后，是Lucas无法想象的热爱和没有任何私人时间的30年。  
“我跟Lucas,还有另外两个现在分别跑去鸟不拉屎的南极观测站群的Arthur和跑去西班牙的Basile，我们四个死党都是在科技班遇见的。”  
“知道为什么只有我和Lucas没有去那些观测群，而是待在这种注定不会有什么成果的小观测站吗？”  
在二十三岁那年，Lucas和Yann被邀请去了夏威夷群岛，还没待上一个星期，完全沉浸观测和研究的几乎与外界断绝联系的Lucas被通知，在从机场回去的路上Lallemant教授夫妇发生了车祸。  
Lucas匆忙赶回国，父母的尸体已经被远房亲戚火化掉了。

“我看着他坐在了那两个冰冷的墓碑之间，他说如果不是因为他被邀请去了夏威夷，那天Lallemant夫妇完全可以待在家中，而不是现在只能躺在冰凉的土地里。”  
“你知道我废了多大的劲儿，才成功劝说他离开这个地方吗？甚至在三个月前，Lucas申请参与的夏威夷黑洞项目已经被同意了。”  
“而你，Eliott你是要毁了Lucas之前所有的付出吗？”

“嗤，我就说。”Eliott在听完Yann的长篇大论后，是这样发表感想的。“我早就知道了。”

“？”Yann艰难地说：“这件事你怎么知道……”  
Lucas为什么给你说过。

“我听得版本跟你自己认为的可不一样。”  
当时他心疼的抱紧了他的小博士，那种想为他分担痛苦的想法压抑不住，反倒是他的Lucas安慰了他。  
“Lucas说，有次在白塔，在一个太阳快要完全落下的黄昏，他打开了‘象限仪座’的一瞬间，透镜下面就有了两个星星瞬间闪烁在他的眼前。”  
“在那一刻，我内心的负罪感就消失了，我觉得自己被原谅了。”

“Yann，不知道从哪一天，当你从心底认为白塔是个小小的地方时，你就注定不会成Lucas的那一颗星星了。”  
所以是这样的，Yann瘫坐在沙发上面，他知道Eliott跑上二楼去找Lucas了。现在，在经过刚刚那番没有硝烟的争斗后，他有一点明白Lucas为什么喜欢上完全外行的，连望远镜都不会使用的Eliott了。  
Lucas和Eliott很像，非常像。  
他们虽然职业不同，可能一个绘制辽阔的星图一个在网上画着被小女生追捧的漫画，兴趣爱好也可能不同，一个喜欢探索自然界未知事物一个喜欢探索宇宙中的黑洞。但他们就是很像，他们都有着明确的目标，探索星辰大海的中心奥秘，探索悲欢感情的画笔表达。Lucas趴在望远镜前，熬夜制作合成测量数据，Eliott也会在台灯下，反复擦改线稿。  
他们都是聪明的人，只是一次遇见，一个对视，一次观星就在心里下定决心，对自己说——是这个家伙了，不变了。  
以至于，连那些微小的不同都会变成大名鼎鼎的博士给网络漫画家点赞时的温柔。

而Yann自己，从在搬进来白塔时，反驳了那个游戏室的建议，硬是改成了只有他一个人使用的厨房起，就已经让Lucas为他划清楚界限了。他一心想着展示过人的才艺，去收获Lucas的赞美。但从来没有真正的为Lucas想过，Lucas是否真的需要。  
Yann自己为自己的编织了七年的梦，是时候该醒了。

 

*  
“但其实Yann有一点说的对。”Eliott将毛茸茸的头搁在Lucas的颈窝，闷闷不乐地这样说道。  
此时的白塔观测站只剩下了三楼窝在几个大靠垫上的Eliott和他怀里的Lucas站长，他们关闭了所有的灯光，任由今夜漫天繁星洒落辉芒披落在elu两人身上，等待着一月份象限仪座流星雨的到来。  
“我是不是，耽误你去夏威夷了呀Lucas。”  
Lucas打了个哈欠，第一次在床下觉得年下的恋人如此令人担心：“为什么这么想呢，Eliott。”  
“就像是今天你在补昨晚的制图，如果我们昨晚没有去开房……”  
“嗨，你是在后悔昨天晚上跟我出去开房了是吗？”Lucas试图开玩笑再次糊弄着转移话题。  
“……”  
“好吧好吧，我认输了。”Lucas嘟囔道：“你就是后悔昨天晚上跟我出去开房了，不就是一间总统套间吗，小气。”

Eliott没有回话，三楼观测室一时间只有缓缓流动的月光和星芒。

“小气的Eliott，你知道小气的黑洞有多难找吗？”  
“它在距离我们地球人辣么远辣么远的银河系中心，把一切对他感兴趣的光芒都吸进去，再不给出来了。”  
“那什么是望远镜呢？”  
“它是只要一点点的光，就可以探索到令人赞叹的奇迹距离。”

 

Lucas转身正面对着Eliott，与他对视：“但我才是那个小气的黑洞Eliott。”  
“而你是我的‘象限仪座’。”

第一颗象限仪座流星，划过了。

瞎说的： （可能最后看这点会比较迷茫，什么玩意黑洞望远镜。这其实是我刚开始有想法时就在想的一件事，爱撒娇年下漫画家的Eliott是那个小气害羞的黑洞吗？双商贼高学业有成甚至自己有专门转测站的站长Lucas会是发现Eliott的望远镜吗？）

（如果这样想，就说不通啦，事实恰恰相反。）

（给予保护的一直是小漫画家Eliott，他会从一开始出于内心的小喜欢就小心翼翼地维护Lucas博士的滑稽剧本，告诉博士他认真的样子真是帅气极了，先喜欢上对方的也是Eliott，甚至因为太过于喜欢他怀疑这些都是一个真实梦境。）  
（而淘气的Lucas博士，对应的从一开始见面想着捉弄搞笑，他本人一直是一个比较自我不好相处的家伙，这里我设置的是Danney这个角色，Lucas跟人情处理不是特别好，红发波浪妹长期相处一点火花没有就算了，人家还一口一个博士，在看到Eliott还会惊讶这他妈Lucas还能有朋友。Lucas算是除了对他有点意思的Yann外，很孤单的一个人。但这个顽劣的家伙怨不得别人，因为他直到看见Eliott眼中的星辰前，他还想着他要嘲笑Eliott把白絮看成了星星）

（我可能真的不适合写短篇……死了。）


	3. 三、salut,trou  noir（你好黑洞）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这只是一个同人文，但还是想在此致敬我们所看到的这张照片背后，百年来在基站坚守探索的所有人，寒冷的南极观测群（SPT）了无人迹，西班牙金丝雀家园的拉帕尔马岛的2300米观测群，夏威夷观测群的4200米，漫天黄沙的5000米阿塔卡玛沙漠观测群。
> 
> 你们是闪烁在人类文明史上的繁星❤。

2 019年4月10日。  
横跨地球的8台望远镜联手，组成了史诗般的“事件视界望远镜”——给黑洞拍了张照片。

 

2019.4.10.  
Elu:[p1][p2][p3]【p1是黑洞被拍的照片】【p2画的是月球火星围绕着地球想看黑洞照片】【p3画的是害羞的黑洞】

神仙男孩王大卫:  
你小子什么时候更的这么勤快了？！Σ(ﾟ∀ﾟﾉ)ﾉ身为你的编辑我有点害怕🤔

elu女孩不秃头:  
画的好快！呜呜呜呜好萌啊！！wsl！！(｡>∀<｡)

今天的elu开车了吗:  
画的好快啊太太哈哈哈哈哈人家黑洞才刚刚被拍到，您就给它安排上了√

elu太太不鸽不鸽:  
今天的elu不播报天气预报了？？л̵ʱªʱªʱª (ᕑᗢᓫา∗)˒  
……  
Eliott看到了播报天气预报那条，不自觉笑出了声，他回复到:@elu太太不鸽不鸽:以后可能都不会播报了吧。  
回复: @elu女孩不秃头@今天的elu开车了吗：Hhhh，画的快是因为早就画好啦。

 

*   
16年的2月，他的Lucas去往了夏威夷。  
分离是在一个早晨，Eliott醒来后就觉得心空了一块，旁边的温度已经冰凉，他把天文学家枕过的枕头捂在自己脸上，知道一段最艰难的时候要开始了。

刚到夏威夷的时候，Lucas博士还会给他发过来[平安抵达❤][晚安睡觉啦⭐]这样信息，但是由于逐渐忙碌起来，在每次难得视频通话时候，Eliott会看到恋人青黑的眼袋只一次比一次严重，有时Lucas甚至会疲惫的连话都说不出口，两个人开着跨越大洋的视频通话，只听着Lucas沉重的呼吸声音。

Eliott好多次想直接冲着Lucas吼道：滚回来做我的小博士不好吗，研究已经那么多年了，缺现在的一分一秒吗？世界那么大，就缺你一个天文学家吗？不管夏威夷缺不缺，可巴黎的漫画家Eliott非常缺少一个Lucas博士。  
他想念那个喝醉酒后痛骂星际穿越导演那张令所有天文工作者意难平的剧照；想念Lucas恶作剧问自己石墨烯在天文学有什么应用，然后哈哈大笑说这他妈是超导方面的了，有点超纲；想念那些个赤裸相拥的夜晚，肌肤摩擦产生的火花；想念那个天文学家眼睛里的星辰。

但是最后到嘴边都只会是：I miss U , I love U，这是三年内他们对彼此说的最多的话。

也是从那时候开始，网上有一个小有名气的BL漫画作家会在每天更新的【elu】漫画最后一则，播报夏威夷的天气预报。  
2016.3.14：今天的夏威夷是晴天，东南风4级，相对湿度……  
粉丝：？？？这是什么elu糖吗？

2016.3.15：今天夏威夷大暴雨QAQ讨厌  
粉丝：所以说夏威夷跟你有什么关系？

2016.3.14——2019.4.9  
Eliott当了三年的漫画+天气博主，一首页满是名叫Eliott和Lucas两个人不同平行世界相爱的漫画和夏威夷天气。  
说来好笑，明明只是认识了120个地球自转，却要3个公转去用来想念对方。

 

*  
Eliott正在开车前往郊外的那个白塔观测站。  
他将手机放在副驾驶位置上，播放着黑洞发现直播，直播间里的主持人正在扯着嗓子在向地球上所有人说黑洞被发现了。

“这是应当记入历史的一天，我们都是幸运的见证者，照片的一寸，人类的一丈。”  
“拍摄这一张黑洞照片能有多难呢？”  
“需要地球上8台最顶尖的毫米波望远镜联合起来，尤其是夏威夷群岛的ALMA。”  
“还有天气！”  
“观测时这8台望远镜所在地，必须都要同时晴天。”  
“夏威夷观测群，南极观测群，拉帕尔马观测群（所属西班牙）……”

“感谢从一个世纪前不断努力探索到现在的科研工作者。”  
“你们是人类的珍宝。”

 

白塔从一年前就没有人来过了。  
在Lucas博士带上两个助手去了夏威夷后，Yann很快也带着Danney去了南极观测群。在那之后的两年陆陆续续还会有学生大老远从市内跑到郊外这个拥有4.5口径麦哲伦望远镜的宝藏天文观测站来，在Eliott跟Lucas跨洋协商后，博士决定将宝藏捐赠巴黎大学，白塔就只剩下了那架黄铜色日珥镜的‘象限仪座’。

那天的白塔迎来了巴黎大学两位校长、三名理事和数十位天文学教授学生以及知道这件事情后巴黎这座城市的天文爱好者们，他们对Eliott拿着钥匙打开了这座含有珍惜宝藏的城堡大门行沉默而有些庄重的注目礼，在得到远在夏威夷——通过Eliott手机电话视频播放出来的——Lucas博士允许后，他们赞叹交流着二楼的手稿数据文件，说着在场唯一一个外行人Eliott一点也听不懂的专业名词，又在黄昏来临之际小心翼翼地挪走了麦哲伦。

“这可能是白塔最热闹的一天了。”夏威夷群岛的Lucas博士疲惫地说。  
Eliott凑上去屏幕来了个响亮的亲吻：“我会保护好‘象限仪座’的，甜心，快去休息吧。”  
博士先生也凑上屏幕回亲：“我很想你Eliott。”  
“我也是。”

*  
今夜也是一个万里无云的夜晚，星光给‘象限仪座’描上了一层银边。  
Eliott开镜后，看见了最亮的那颗北极星。

“你现在能熟练地开镜了？”从三楼楼梯口突然传来问声。

Eliott吓了一跳，但他很快惊喜地转过身，Lucas Lallemant站长站在那里。  
Eliott不敢过去：“这是幻觉吗，你不是该在夏威夷。”  
Lucas笑着冲过来把Eliott，他的恋人一把抱住，由于身高原因，他抬头开心地对漫画家说：“三年零一个月的miss U，我等不及了，现在的夏威夷群岛上的大家应该都放假了。”

像是16年1月份那场象限仪座流星雨来临的那夜，他们两个人坐在‘象限仪座’旁边，只不过Lucas现在是跨坐在Eliott的腿上。  
他们享受着三年未曾拥有的亲密接触，想分分秒秒都亲昵待在一起。

Eliott万分珍惜的亲吻过Lucas的额头，眼睛，嘴角，最后他们轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻尖。

“我们以后再没有分别了对吗Lucas？”  
“对。”  
“我做了个决定，以后我们的蜜月旅行一定不会去夏威夷。”  
“什么，”Lucas笑出声，他将头放在Eliott的肩膀上，水蓝色眼眸盯着属于Lucas一人的星空看：“你已经想到我们结婚之后了吗？”  
“从你离开的第一天我就这么想了，但我没说，我怕你禁不住诱惑从夏威夷跑回来。”Eliott笑起来的样子真的很像是一个狐狸。  
“好吧，”Lucas做了个鬼脸，他眼睛亮亮的——这是他要恶作剧的信号，Eliott想。  
“我还想你每篇Elu漫画都没有画他们结婚，根本就是想吃干抹净走掉呢先生。”  
“噢——”Eliott受不了地躺倒在了地毯上，他宠溺地看着也顺势倒在自己肚子上Lucas，这个小坏蛋笑得颤抖不停。  
“你什么时候能不看那些漫画呢Lucas，那些可是18x的。”  
“我早就够年龄看这些成人向恋爱漫画了宝贝，再说了支持你的事业是为了我们未来去南极蜜月做准备资金的嘛。”Lucas分明是故意的。  
“南极，我们也要把南极划去这辈子该去的地方之一，先生你提醒我了。”Eliott受不了的翻了个白眼。  
“哦宝贝，你有没有闻到一股柠檬的味道。”  
“没有，您的错觉博士。”

管他呢，欢迎回来，我的珍宝。

2019年4月10日.  
横跨地球的8台望远镜联手，组成了史诗般的“事件视界望远镜”——给黑洞拍了张照片。

像是为一个一百年温柔打上对勾，给40年前墨点绘制的照相纸一个飞吻。  
更像是，我透过透镜，放大瞳孔，轻轻给你说了一声“salut⭐ ”

 

END


End file.
